Finality of Valverave
by Takeru Mayakami
Summary: I felt that the original storyline left much to be wanted with the implementation of leaking runes and losing your lifeforce (equivalent). There was potential for a better ending and this is my attempt to make it diverging from episode 24.


The blood had clotted within minutes and the wound closed. L-Elf held the Dorsian Magius Representative.

"You think this will change anything. We'll just make our moves even more secretive."

L-Elf's senses told him about imminent danger. He dodge rolled to the right Just as a laser struck and vaporized the Magius.

"Tch!" _They're trying to rub out the evidence._ L-Elf thought as he stood up. He wanted to get to the microphone and make a statement before getting vaporized. He started running.

L-Elf grabbed the mic and spoke into it while running offstage, "These are the same as the Module 77 students you condemned. Be warned of them within your ranks. They're in your government, institutions, work places, and schools."

"Hurry, let's get out of here. We can't make the treaty with these non-human monsters. They're the same as the Module 77 students," The president of Arsus told his bodyguard.

L-Elf heard this and internally confirmed the success of the operation. Now, the only thing to do was to keep the Arsus president alive.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere…**

"Haruto! We've gotten an assist from the Dorsian Royalists. A good portion of Dorssia now supports us due to the broadcast. If we get to this point, they'll provide the transportation for us to return to Module 77. In return, we have to take out some key Magius bases before we leave."

"L-Elf needs to return first before we make a move," Haruto acknowledged the importance of L-Elf. "He said we would meet after the Arsus president returned to his airship. He'll be on one of the elite units we've encountered. We're going to need that help when the Magius make their counter-move."

Saki Rukino made a comment, "L-Elf joined up with his old team, right. So, he doesn't have any reason to be with us anymore."

"He's part of our team now, and I don't think he'll abandon us if we were in a similar situation."

"Tell me when are you going to step up and take the main role."

"He has trusted us, so I've decided to trust him," Haruto started. "I'm thinking about what's best for Module 77, too. His tactical expertise can't be matched by me or anyone in our module. He's been right far too often to lose him now."

"We've got a phone call from Shoko," A student ran into the hanger. "Report to the command room as soon as you can."

The three Valvrave pilots responded swiftly and maneuvered down the hallway. Haruto was preparing to reconcile with Shoko now that the "truth of the world" had been exposed.

Entering the command room, the screen showed Shoko surrounded by other students that were presumably part of the executive team the students devised to replace the members of the Valvrave support group.

The girl that had shot Haruto walked up to the Camera and did a deep bow. "I sincerely apologize for my actions. It doesn't change what you hid, but it's reasonable that you were holding the interests of the Module at heart."

"No, that's a fault on my part," Haruto began. "I should have, at least, told Shoko about it before hand since she is our leader."

Shoko looked relieved that the friction had been dissipated. "Now, since we're still surrounded by the Magius fleet we're going to require enough cover to transfer our students back to the module. We were given clearance from the Dorsian Royalists to reach the lunar base. They can't offer more due to the clashes between the Royalists and Anti-Royalist groups."

"So we've three units in operable condition. We'll need some more heat wings to relieve our units for the extended time of the operation. Then there's the issue of the Magius fleet. We don't have any information about where they are," Haruto said with practicality.

"So, we're going there blind," Akira's brother said worried

"Quiet, idiot," Akira spoke softly

"As I thought, we're going to need L-Elf back," The student council president exclaimed

"Tch!" Saki made her disagreement noticed. "I guess someone has to take the lead here." She turned to Akira, "Akira, would you be able to hack into the Magius fleet communication network."

"…I'd need to come in contact with a Magius spacecraft," Akira said after a little hesitation.

"Okay, then we need to figure out how to trap one without revealing our base's position.


End file.
